Bulmahontas
by viveka
Summary: una nave Saiya llego y luego de varias generaciones nació , el primer saiya realmente inteligente y malo que fue el Rey Vegeta y el destrozo y mato a todos los turfs . Esta es la historia de La primera nave Saiya en el planeta Plant . Y también es la hist
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es un remake de aquella película de disney pero adaptado a Dbz. Esta historia se me inspiro viendo la película número 15 si no me equivoco que cuentan el origen de la raza Saiyin y que se hicieron inteligentes al mezclarse con los turfs .

Si uno mira bien en el árbol genealógico aparece Bulma como turf en la historia de la familia. Y no es conciente ya que eran una raza avanzada de tecnología.

Jejejeje Se que prometí no hacer mas versiones de estos dos , ya que me dedique a otras parejas , pero es que es tan divertido….:P. ajajajaja

Bueno espero que la disfruten

Besos

La pérdida en el tiempo

Viveka

Introducción :

El agua, perezosa comenzaba a dormirse y poco a poco se convertía en el espejo de la noche, en donde se podía ver reflejada la serenidad de las estrellas.

La calma reinaba todo el jardín y el viento solo hacia caricias a quien pasaba.

A lo lejos se escuchaban unos pasos. Pero no eran pasos perdidos, como aquel que se impacienta, eran pasos seguros, como aquellos que saben a donde van.

Las botas que caminan hasta el jardín, no hacen el más mínimo ruido y solo pueden ser escuchados con un oído agudo. El dueño de ellas, esta tranquilo.

Quizás como nunca antes. La batalla ah terminado y suspirando se sienta en la silla de una mesa que da al infinito.

Mira el cosmos. Cuanto añoro tenerlo en sus manos. Cuanto añoro ser temido. Cuanto deseo……cuanto sufrimiento, cuanto odio que había habitado dentro suyo.

Recuerda su nacimiento, su lucha, su raza sus orígenes.

Recuerda la primera vez que piso el mismo pasto que ahora lo mira mas abajo. Cierra los ojos y aspira el aire, que parece dejarle un dejo de paz.

No siente la llegada de la mujer que traía dos apetitosas tazas de te y un par de masitas compradas en una dulcería cercana.

Recién desvía sus pensamientos, cuando ella apoya la bandeja, haciendo un pequeño ruido.

UHF…….al fin termine de limpiar todo, ustedes los Saiyayins son muy descuidados, pero que podré hacer- Y bufando se sienta su lado.

La mujer sirve el te, que humeante logro por unos momentos lograr un ambiente mas calido.

La mujer reposa sus manos a ambos lados de la taza y baja la mirada para concentrarse en el agua amarillenta, como si pudiera leer el futuro allí.

El, solo la mira. Sigue sin entender bien lo que paso.

-No tienes frió?-Pregunto como de costumbre ella

-¿Por qué me invitaste aquí?- Respondió el , como era típico con otra pregunta.

- a que te refieres?- Dijo la mujer hincando los ojos.

-Aquella vez……-Lo recordaba tan a la perfección , que para el había sido ayer.

-Bueno….-Bajo la mirada y se puso sonrojada-Porque no me parecías un peligro, y cuando viniste aquí confirme algo que pensaba.

El solo voltea la cabeza esperando la respuesta , si hay algo que le da fastidio es tener que hablar de mas y sabe que ella sabe que el espera esa respuesta.

- Que no eras tan malo como aparentabas ser…..-

-Mira hacia abajo y con una leve sonrisa- Gracias…..pero si lo era….

Lo mira de reojo – Bueno , quizás si me equivoque….-y toma un sorbo de te sonriendo.

La mujer mira hacia el cielo , que se refleja en sus ojos. El se pierde en esa mirada. Que cristalina su mirada….

Veía algo tan familiar en ellos..Algo que le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento.

Ella veía sus ojos , que reflejaban según su parecer las estrellas mejor que los de ella. Tan profundos , tan impredecibles….tenían un brillo tan familiar para ella…mas allá del amor que sentía por su dueño….es como si se hubiesen conocido antes….

La mujer suspira y se recuesta en la silla. Sus ojos vuelven a mirar al infinito. Recordó sus días en el planeta namek. Que lejos….que cerca. Como toda niña aventurera le gustaba salirse con la suya.

Recordó por esos días el primer beso …..Inocente de algún modo que se habían dado.

Ella curaba sus heridas , como todas las noches. Le daba tristeza que el no tuviera amigos.

Siempre era el mismo procedimiento , revisaba si tenía alguna herida más sangrante que otra y pasaba alcohol por allí. Debía dolerle , pero si alguna vez paso , ella nunca se entero , ya que el siempre dormía profundo cuando ella llegaba. Y nunca se quejo.

Pero un día fue diferente. El la espero despierto. Como si quisiera saber porque se levantaba con vendajes nuevos todas las mañanas.

Ella comenzó a trabajar y no hizo caso de sus ojos penetrantes fijos en los suyos.

Le preguntaba cosas vanas que el respondía sin ganas. Pero lo que mas rareza le causaba , era que poco a poco se había dado cuanto de cuanto disfrutaba su compañía.

Y casi como una madre que cuida a su hijo , le dio un beso en la frente , a la cual el abrió mas los ojos.

Nunca recuerda con exactitud , porque de ese beso en la frente , bajo hasta tocar sus labios que permanecieron cerrados impidiéndole el paso. La única conclusión que ha podido sacar es que no era verdaderamente conciente de lo que hacia.

Cuando despego sus labios , tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y solamente pudo poner una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los ojos de el , estaban petrificados y esto le causo mas gracia , a la ardiente ninfa.

Recuenta con claridad que lo miro desde la puerta antes de marchar y cuando cerro la puerta tras de si , suspiro teniendo una sonrisa en sus labios. Se sentía la más estupida , pero su corazón le decía que estaba en lo correcto.

El la miraba atento mientras tomaba su te. La mujer parecía estar en unos de esos sueños románticos , en donde las mejillas se ponían rosadas.

Cuantas cosas le había enseñado ella.

Lo primero fue la amistad , no fue fácil. Nunca había confiando en nadie. Desde que era niño había sido usado y el tubo que usar, Así era la vida de los Sayayin . Y ella venia con esas cosas que el consideraba unas estupidas ideas de la amistad , y de la unidad.

¿Quién pensaba que era ella para tomarse en derecho de su amiga? . Pero no cabía duda que se lo había tomado….y tal vez el la había dejado un poco.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar. El viento comenzaba a impacientarse y provocaba que la mujer se acerque mas a el.

Tiene recuerdos de épocas pasadas , como que si de uno a otro solo hubiese pasado un sueño.

Recuerda aquel día que la beso con su voluntad.

_La mujer peliazul corría desesperada….el se iba en la nave . Corría tan rápido como le daban las piernas , pero la suerte, mala la hizo caer , lastimándose la rodilla. _

_Quedo en el suelo , sus ojos miraban el piso y dos pequeñas luchaban con sus ojos para poder salir. _

_Cuando sintió las botas , giro su cabeza con sorpresa ,y solo pudo correr hacia el , pero el dolor en la rodilla era tal que callo y quedo abrazada de sus rodillas._

_El entendiendo que pasaba , y en un moviendo torpe , la tomo de la cabeza y la levanto hasta la altura de sus ojos , haciendo que sus piernas cuelguen. Y con una fuerza bestial la atrajo hacia si con un beso profundo , que continuo en su lugar de entrenamiento. La pasión que sentían ambos no era posible de retener mucho tiempo mas y el lo sabia._

_Por unos minutos , se olvido de kakaroto y los androides y se permitió disfrutar el momento. Total , su padre siempre lo había fomentado a descargar las energías sobrantes…_

Sumergido en su pensamiento , el hombre no noto que la muchacha lo miraba de reojo .

Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y sintió como un calor fuerte subía por todo su cuerpo.

Aquella noche los cuerpos recordaron lo mucho que se deseaban .

La mañana la despertó tarde y corrió como todos los días tarde a su laboratorio.

A media mañana ya había terminado todo y decidió pasear por las tiendas locales.

Ese día caluroso , la feria del estado estaba de fiesta y miles de carpas con colores brillantes adornaban el paisaje. Pero hubo una que mantuvo su atención y pico su curiosidad. Era una carpa de terciopelo negro. Daba sensación de pesadez , pero su cuerpo se movió solo y camino adentro de la tienda.

La bruja la miro con curiosidad. La mujer le parecía conocida de algún momento, pero no sabia bien de donde.

Advirtió que sus honorarios eran caros , pero la mujer respondió sentándose.

La miro a los ojos y luego miro su bola de cristal….que interesante , al parecer hoy la bola tenia ganas de contar una historia …..La historia del pasado…..

La mujer peliazul escucho atentamente aquella historia……


	2. Visitas

Según lo que tenemos , el doctor (que ahora no me acuerdo el nombre) les explica a Vegeta y goku que el planeta Plant fue antiguamente de los Turfs , y una nave Saiya llego y luego de varias generaciones nació , el primer saiya realmente inteligente y malo que fue el Rey Vegeta y el destrozo y mato a todos los turfs . Esta es la historia de La primera nave Saiya en el planeta Plant . Y también es la historia de dos extraños, que se conocen en este caluroso día….(En la pelicula dbz gaiden que es bastante mala la pobre ajajaj)

Gracias por los comentarios ;)

Pd: El que adivina que cancion de disney se encuentra infiltrada se gana un premio :).

Viveka :)

Capitulo 2:

Visitas

La nave que traía a la gran familia se estrello con toda la fuerza contra el planeta, dejando a su paso una gran grieta, que luego en unos años seria llenado por agua, formando una cascada cristalina.

Los pájaros, salieron volando y chillando cuando sintieron el ruido, pero curiosos comenzaron poco a poco a acercarse al lugar de los hechos.

El ruisiseñor que se poso en la parte más alta de la nave, comenzó a investigar, pero en poco tiempo decidió que ese árbol era muy duro para su nido y salio volando.

El barullo inicial fue cambiado, en segundos por un silencio abismal, que solo fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la nave se abrió.

El primer miembro de la tripulación que bajo, pudo escuchar muy claro el sonido de una cascada cercana y salia corriendo a su encuentro, donde se baño y trago toda el agua que pudiera. Si uno lo veía de lejos pensaría que esa persona pasaba sed y por la apariencia de su cuerpo parecería que así fuera.

Los otros miembros le siguieron a su encuentro, festejaban como si hubiesen encontrado oro. Y para ellos lo era. Su planeta, se había quedado poco a poco sin recursos. Los animales, los ríos y la vegetación fueron escaseando, al punto de que el pueblo pasara hambruna. Pronto comenzó la brutalidad, comenzando a comerse a los miembros más débiles de la manada, y era comprensible con el apetito voraz que tenia la raza.

El muchacho que estaba a cargo de la misión se sintió muy orgulloso de su descubrimiento. Salvaría a toda la especie.

Esperando que los paneles de la nave aun sirvieran se dirigió hacia ellos conteniendo la respiración y pudo sentir alivio cuando las pantallas plateadas se encendieron. Frente a el estaba el mas fuerte de toda la manada. El gran macho.

El hombre hizo señas incomprensibles para nosotros y el muchacho respondió igual, pero uno no podría dejar de notar las sonrisas en ambos rostro. Era obvio que eran buenas noticias.

La segunda nave tardo aproximadamente 5 minutos nuestros en arribar al nuevo paradisíaco destino.

Todos los presentes se arrodillaron en la presencia del macho más grande.

El, recorrió todo con su vista y el muchacho sudaba en frió. Quería hacer un buen trabajo y debía hacerlo si no quería morir.

Toda la manada espero tiesa y miraban a El esperando que en cualquier momento sus facciones indicaran algo.

El macho se dio vuelta y todos suspiraron aliviados al ver en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

El planeta era habitable y mas de lo que el pudiera pedir. Cuando las primeras personas se lanzaron al agua refrescándose y bebiendo del pecho del manantial, la expresión del macho se enfrió y estirando la mano lanzo una bola de energía matando a todos en su interior. Los demás lo miraron horrorizados y por primera vez en el día el macho articulo la primera palabra.

Se dirigió a su manada, no quería que los recursos de este planeta se acabaran tan rápido como en el otro. Menos aun no sabiendo su dimensión o cuantos recursos tenía.

Pero si le pareció buena idea la sugerencia de buscar algo de comer, hecha por un miembro del grupo.

Todos movieron su cola en señal de aprobación.

¿Por qué todo tenia que se tan aburrido? Se preguntaba la bella Bulmahontas en la cima de la pradera. Porque su vida estaba destinada a ser tan vulgar y llena de nada. Todas las mañanas, la hermosa criatura se planteaba porque no tomaba una de las naves de padre y se iba a curiosear por allí.

La vida tenia que ser mas, que pasarse la vida entre maquinas.

El sol comenzaba a perderse a su vista y convertía sus bellos cabellos azules en un bello tono violetazio que se mezclaba con el viento.

Sabía que si se quedaba allí la vida seria demasiado predecible. Se casaría, tendría muchos hijos y seria una gran científica. Tal vez en algún momento lo deseó, pero con su cumpleaños numero 16 acercándose, su cabeza se planteo y se fijo la idea en ella de conocer otros planetas.

Su padre, tal vez el científico más inteligente del planeta, se lo había negado ya que todavía era muy peligroso para su edad.

Quien sabe que cosas tan extrañas te puedas encontrar afuera, le repetía su madre casi como un sermón todas las mañanas. Pero tal vez esas osas tan extrañas y brillantes eran la que la impulsaban a ir más allá de sus límites.

¿Que tenia de malo el exterior, ella ya no era una niña.

Se había dedicado casi tres años de su vida en recorrer el planeta y ahora le quedaba chico.

Había juntado baratijas, que estaban ocultas en un lugar que ella denominaba "la cueva". Una hendidura que quedaba oculta entre los árboles al ojo del distraído.

La cueva era su lugar preferido para sentirse segura y no molestada. Su objeto favorito era un extraño aparato que le había dado una vieja bruja, que le dijo que cuando quisiera saber su destino, solo presionara el botón y donde la luz se encienda allí tendría que ir.

En la pradera, caminaba con los pies descalzos para sentir el roce con el pasto que tanto le gustaba. La tierra estaba caliente y eso hacia que su columna se relajara cada vez mas.

Caminaba en círculos, como cuando estaba nerviosa o impaciente y sin saber porque se sentía de estas dos maneras.

La risita que escucho bajo los árboles cercanos, hizo que sus pensamientos se distrajeran unos minutos. Sabía quien era el culpable de esta hazaña.

Oolong (1) salio corriendo de entre los árboles al encuentro de su dueña desde la infancia.

Oolong era una pequeña cerdita con capacidades especiales como correr rápido y la joven debía admitirlo era un poco bastante pervertida. Es que la cerdita ante cualquier joven, muchacho, o niño de sexo masculino se lanzaba a su encuentro.

El cerdito tenia una habilidad que en particular a Bulmahontas le gustaba, podía transformar a su gusto, en cualquier persona o criatura, pero como todo regalito, tenia su problema solo duraba unos minutos. Y más precisamente 30.

La joven emprendió camino hacia "la cueva" seguida de su fiel amiga. Iba con la cabeza agachada y pensativa.

En la cueva sintió esta sensación de opresión. Definitivamente debía, no, tenia que irse de allí.

Sentada en el suelo, tomo el aparatito que tanto cariño le despertaba y miro a su amiga y articulo las primeras palabras de todo el día:

Bulmahontas¿Qué tengo aquí? Que lindo es. Es un tesoro que descubrí-Camino hacia sus otros objetos preciados.- Es muy simple decir que no hay mas que pedir, que es lo que ves a tu alrededor, tanta abundancia tanto esplendor-Oolong miro atenta y su cabeza giro por toda la cueva-Te hace pensar que yo no necesito mas.

Regalitos así tengo miles, pero yo en verdad quiero mas. Yo quiero ver algo especial, yo quiero ver una nueva danza y navegar por todo el infinito. Solo pasear no es original, porque no ..navegar hacia el exterior. Y poder ir a descubrí que siento al estar ante el sol, no tiene fin quiero saber mas mucho mas.

Que debo dar para vivir fuera de aquí. Que hay que pagar para un día completo estar.

Pienso que allá lo entenderán puesto que no prohíben nada , porque abrían de impedirme ir a jugar , a estudiar que hay por saber ,con mis preguntas y su respuesta, que es fuego que es quemar , lo poder……. ver , cuando me iré , cuando será.

quiero explorar sin importarme cuando volver , al exterior…… quiero formar ……parte de el.

Oolong miro asustada cuando su dueña callo al suelo lagrimeando.

La joven salia corriendo, hacia la pradera, que fue difícil para el cerdito seguirle el paso.

Al borde de allí, cerró los ojos y el viento del sur casi hace que caiga al fondo.

Con sus cabellos revoloteando al viento, lo decidió. Su corazón latía aceleradamente.

Era hora... varias veces había usado de las habilidades, pero ahora seria mas importante.

Apretó el botón y la luz enseguida apareció.

Yamucha, el joven y viril guerrero, camino tranquilo por toda la selva buscando a la joven.

Su tranquilidad se debía a que Bulmahontas, siempre desaparecía a su antojo. Muy malcriada para su gusto, pero era su deber.

Bastantes problemas le había sido acercarse a ella, por su profunda timidez.

Se paro en seco y miro con extrañeza hacia el sur. Sentía una extraña energía dando vuelta y como todo guerrero decidió ir a investigar.

Bulmahontas, miro con extrañeza a las criaturas que tenia en frente. Extrañeza y emoción…. ¿estaba pasando algo en su planeta?...wooooow. Sonrió entusiasmada, sabiendo todo lo que significaba. Primero pensó en presentarse como una gran científica, luego como una princesa.

Un extraño ruido la saco de sus sueños.


End file.
